Realita Proyeksi Mimpi
by HalfMoon-Smile
Summary: L menangis, meskipun air mata itu tidak akan pernah mengalir secara definitif di pipinya. Karena ia adalah realita yang tak lagi mampu membawa sang mimpi ke dunia nyata.


**Author's note :** _Saya bahagia_, meskipun saya tahu kebahagiaan saya berdiri di atas ilusi yang mudah goyah. Setidaknya saat saya masih terlena, saya bisa menghasilkan satu kisah yang dalam penjiwaan seperti yang satu ini. Terima kasih saya sebanyak-banyaknya pada semua dukungan yang diberikan orang-orang yang tidak pernah saya kenal secara fisik, tapi punya jiwa-jiwa yang indah untuk mendorong saya tidak jatuh ke lubang kebosanan atau kemarahan karena berbagai hal yang terjadi belakangan ini dalam hidup saya (Thank you **Aiy, Isumi, Eila, Ageha, Yuuichi, **dan semua yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu persatu di sini). Kata menjadi bisu ketika saya harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian! (catatan ini hanya puitisasi yang agak hiperbola! Silakan skip sesukanya!).

**Fandom : **Death Note

**Pairing : **RaitoL, kalau ada yang memasangkan salah satu di antara mereka dengan yang lain, kiamatlah dunia _fanfiction_-ditabok. Dan tentu saja ini jadi peringatan bagi anti-yaoi untuk meninggalkan saya dalam kehormatan. maksudnya jangan nge-_flame, euy_

**Rating : **T+

**Disclaimer : © Tsugumi Ooba **dan **Takeshi Obata**. Kalau saya yang punya DN, saya jelas akan menjadikan Raito dan L sebagai pasangan yang _happily ever after._

**Time Line : **Diawali beberapa jam setelah **'Hatimu Berkata Demikian'**.

_**Sekedar perhatian**_, ini adalah sekuel dari **'Hatimu Berkata Demikian'**, bagi yang belum membaca, harap tutup kembali _window page_ Anda dan buka _page _**'Hatimu Berkata Demikian'** (betapa hebatnya saya menciptakan satu bentuk pemaksaan terselubung-ditampol). Memang _rating_ di sana adalah **M**, jangan tanya saya bagaimana nasib pembaca-pembaca di bawah umur. Saya siap digantung kapan saja

* * *

**Realita Proyeksi Mimpi**

_Kamu adalah mimpi_

_Mimpi ringkih yang ingin mencapai asa_

_Tak terbendung malam, tak terkekang logika_

_Meresonansikan keinginanmu pada kenyataan_

_Aku akan datang menjawab_

_Sebagai kenyataan yang tidak ingin kamu temui,_

_namun tak dapat kamu tepis_

_Mimpi, janganlah angkuh_

_Seandainya kamu memberi kesempatan,_

_Aku akan menarikmu ke dunia_

_Menghilangkan interspasi antara kenyataan dengan mimpi_

_Niscaya kamu akan berada bersamaku_

_Seandainya kamu tidak memilih kembali ke lelap maya_

_Berujung kehancuran_

Curiga, adalah suatu yang kental dirasakan L pada kehadirannya, sosok tanpa cela, apalagi pada pupil madu keemasan yang memendarkan kekuatan, sebagai lubang yang tumpah ruah tak mampu menampung konten seseorang secerdas dan secerdik Yagami Raito.

Ia kesulitan mempertahankan kewaspadaan dirinya agar tidak jatuh dalam pesona penipuan berbusana kharisma. Pertahanan terakhir yang dikenakannya hanyalah logika dan kecintaan rasionalnya pada kebajikan. Karena meskipun ia dan Yagami Raito adalah manusia dengan segala kekurangannya, yang tidak mampu menyalahkan diri sebaik membenarkan diri, perbedaan mendasar mereka terletak pada di mana mereka berpijak. Ia berdiri di atas kenyataan, tepat di bumi, sementara Yagami Raito kehilangan rohnya di awang-awang surealisme.

Apakah salah memberi stempel surealis padanya, pada sesosok manusia yang rakus kesempurnaan semua aspek? Dunia tidak pernah lebih indah daripada dunia dengan ketidaksempurnaannya, di mana misteri tidak akan pernah habis tereksplorasi, di mana hal-hal sepele seperti mengembalikan dompet yang hilang ke kantor polisi begitu mengagumkan dengan adanya perampokan dan pencurian.

Bukan, L bukan mendukung kriminalitas. Namun begitulah konsep keindahan dari kesederhanaan yang dianutnya. Semakin cemerlang ketika diterjang dan dirajam, berusaha menyeruak keluar, membunyikan genta, hingga akhirnya kecemerlangannya menyandingkan diri dengan raja di Timur.

Anda bisa menganalogikannya seperti saat Anda berjalan di sepanjang trotoar rusak yang sangat panjang, dengan tiang-tiang bengkok lampu beritmik menghadirkan kebosanan, dan Anda dikejutkan jalur trotoar baru dengan datum lampu meliuk-liuk mesra di dekat kaki langit.

Anda tidak akan merasa tertarik bila trotoar yang Anda lalui selalu indah, masuk akal.

Lalu kenapa Yagami Raito tidak melihat perspektif yang sama dengannya, di kala mereka setara dalam banyak hal, termasuk yang mendasar seperti sifat dan pemikiran, kecuali Yagami Raito adalah seorang pemimpi?

Yagami Raito adalah _mimpi_, ia lebih tepat menjadi obyek, daripada subyek. Dalam kalimat pasif, dia adalah obyek yang merasa dirinya subyek. Karena ia adalah mimpi yang terlalu kompleks untuk kesederhanaan dogeng pengantar tidur, terlalu rancu dipahami manusia dengan nalar yang sedang tertidur.

Ia adalah mimpi yang meresonansikan eksistensinya menusuk ke kenyataan.

Seperti yang dibisikan L beberapa jam sebelumnya, sebelum mereka mengistirahatkan diri, di tengah-tengah mata yang setengah mengatup dan tubuh yang masih hangat, sisa _rahasia_ mereka.

"_Raito-kun, bagi saya, kamu adalah mimpi."_

"_Apa maksudmu, Ryuuzaki?" Raito membalas malas, matanya tidak membuka sedikitpun untuk menunjukkan kepedulian basa-basi._

"_Dan saya adalah realita."_

_Derai tawa lemah lepas membuat tubuh Raito bergetar, "Apa yang kau racaukan? Kau pujangga yang payah."_

"_Bagaimana sebuah mimpi menjadi nyata tanpa realita?"_

"_Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan besok, Ryuuzaki. Sekarang aku mau tidur."_

Sampai taraf ini, L prihatin. Ia berhenti menggigiti kukunya, memejamkan matanya. Terlalu banyak memikirkan Yagami Raito sebagai subyek maupun obyektifitasnya membuat kepalanya berputar. Obyektifitas Yagami Raito adalah sasaran penegakan keadilan yang harus segera ditindak, diberatkan dengan kata benda 'tertuduh'.

Sementara Yagami Raito sebagai subyek adalah penggelitik kenyataan merengkuh dirinya kembali ke kenaifan dunia yang sangat buruk rupa namun lepas dari jeratan kubangan nista darah.

Seandainya ada jembatan pengampunan dan kesadaran yang menyeberangankan Yagami Raito, menghilangkan interspasi setipis lembayung meskipun jarak yang merentang sejauh bumi ke langit. Seandainya di tempat yang sama mereka berdiri, L percaya dengan seluruh hati dan tekadnya menggoreskan keadilan total di sejarah umat manusia, akan menjadi kenyataan yang menyempurnakan sang mimpi.

**--HF-Smile--**

Esoteris waktu tidak pernah sedikitpun terbisikkan pada insan yang bergelut dalam kefanaan dunia. Namun L tahu ia bermain nyawa. Bermain nyawa ketika ia memutuskan ia adalah orang paling tepat meluruskan kebengkokan insan mahluk berpanca indera berperangkat akal budi, menjadi negasi bagi afirmasi yang universal. Pasti bermain nyawa ketika mendapati realita kesetaraan selalu berada dalam garis hitam-putih yang jelas, dan selalu mencari jastifikasi dengan caranya sendiri. Begitu juga dengan adanya pencari keadilan seperti dirinya, ada manusia lain yang mencari keadilan dengan cara yang sama sekali berbeda, pekat orthodoks distorsi-kalau saja ini disadari oleh yang bersangkutan.

Bila ia ingin bertahan di balik barikade kebohongan yang telah dibangunnya sepanjang tahun belakangan ini, L tidak akan melakukan kurang dari menyerangnya hingga menyerah kalah pada ujung mata pedang keadilan.

Tekadnya sudah bulat, meskipun ia akan menjadi realitas yang tidak punya mimpi. Meskipun ia akan menjadi realitas yang ditampik mimpinya. Biarlah selamanya L tidak pernah bermimpi, asalkan ia bisa melepaskan rantai yang menjerat sayap sang mimpi, membelenggunya kembali ke kemurnian, meskipun itu artinya sang mimpi tidak akan pernah merespon panggilannya.

_Keputusan yang berat ini harus diambil._

"Watari, hubungi semua kepala negara yang cocok untuk menjalankan rencana."

"Tunggu, Itu sungguh tidak beralasan!"

"Ryuuzaki!"

_Tidak ada suara subordinat yang mampu menghentikan saya saat ini._

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Ryuuzaki?"

"Memverivikasi kevalidan kekuatan _Death Note_, tentu saja."

_Menyelamatkan jiwanya yang tersesat._

Seisi ruangan dikejutkan suara berat berdebam dari tempat di mana seharusnya ada Watari. L melonjak bangkit dari kursinya, mencengkram monitor sangat erat, jiwanya teremas perasaan galau, "Watari, apa yang terjadi!?"

Esoteris waktu membuka tabir pahit perlahan. Yang selama ini menjadi teka-teki, enigma dalam rangkulan dewa pencabut nyawa akan tersingkap.

Nada nyaring disertai rentetan tekstual muncul di layar yang memutih.

"_All data deletion_…Apa maksudnya?" entah dia sungguh terperangah atau sandiwara. Bagaimanapun dia aktor handal.

_Mimpi, kamu terlalu melampaui metaforamu._

Wajah L memucat, membebat kegundahan, membungkam jeritan kepiluan di dasar hati. Bukankah ia telah bersumpah terus maju, membebaskan mimpinya berapapun korban yang harus direlakan? Demi menyelamatkan seorang pembunuh, L mengambil andil dalam kematian orang-orang kepercayaan sekaligus terdekatnya. Permainan ini telah terlalu berturbulensi, tidak dapat lagi dikendalikan. Apa L masih melakukan sesuatu yang absah?

Bibirnya gemetar berujar, "Saya telah memerintahkan Watari untuk menghapus semua data miliknya apabila terjadi sesuatu di luar dugaan."

Perkataan L menyentak mereka untuk lebih intuitif pada sekitarnya. Situasi berubah terlalu cepat tanpa dapat ditanggapi saraf-saraf.

"Semua, _Shinigami_-," tangan L yang memegang sendok logam mengejang. Tiba-tiba tenggorokannya tercekat, kehabisan suara akibat jantungnya seolah dijerat belitan erat ular berbisa.

_Jangan sekarang._

Ambang pintu dunia dengan akhirat membentang lebar di hadapan cahaya lantera kehidupannya yang mulai meredup. Adakah tawaran untuk menganulir, kembali mengunci pintu batas itu hingga beberapa dekade mendatang, atau setidaknya sampai L menyelesaikan satu-satunya misi yang tidak hanya dicurahkan pikiran, tapi dituangkan hati ke dalamnya?

_Tidak ada._

Menjelang padamnya inchi sumbu terakhir, air matanya mengalir turun. Bukan definitif, tapi hatinya mengucurkan luka keasaan yang telah punah. Asa untuk mengembalikan kenaifan sebuah dunia kecil khayalan, atau kalau boleh berpikir lebih besar, merajut utuh mimpi dengan kenyataan-tidak terpisahkan lagi.

Nyeri sayatan sembilu di organ pemompa kehidupannya tidak ada artinya dikomparasi dengan tidak akan pernah selesainya jembatan yang diusahakannya untuk menggapai kembali satu-satunya kepingan ilusi yang pernah eksis dalam catatan sejarahnya. Kini jembatan itu hanya onggokan bangkai struktural menunggu penghancuran.

Sekuat apapun L bertahan, genggamannya melonggar, melepaskan sendok kecil di tangannya seperti ia harus menyerah pada perputaran jagad raya tak terperi.

Sebelum tubuh ringkihnya menghantam lantai yang dingin, tangan yang mantap menahannya, "Ryuuzaki!"

L menatap gambar wajah terakhir yang mampu hadir dalam penglihatannya. Orang yang dimintanya mengantar kepergiannya dalam tangannya, Yagami Raito, menyeringai tersembunyi mengisyaratkan kemenangan, manifestasi manusia yang kehilangan aral.

Mata yang dalam mengintensikan simpatik, berharap cahaya terakhir miliknya dapat menuntun Yagami Raito merelakan diri keluar dari mezbahnya.

Dan harapan itu tetap terbungkus dalam kelopak matanya yang kini tertutup.

Meskipun harapan abadi itu berdiri di atas kesia-siaan.

**--HF-Smile--**

Yagami Raito baru saja menyelesaikan satu bab terpanjang, sekaligus paling mencekam dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak pelak lagi merasakan kegairahan dan kegembiraan yang meluap-luap. Semua penghalangnya telah dilantakan, berakhir di alam lain, yang pasti bukan alam yang sama dengan dirinya.

Seharusnya ia merasa demikian.

L tidak memberi titik yang diinginkannya. Seharusnya ia enyah dalam kekalahan, persaingannya dengan Yagami Raito berakhir dengan kemenangan sang dewa, terbukti siapa yang benar di sini. Dia diizinkan sedikit gembira karena praduganya selama ini jitu. Lalu bukankah Raito sudah mewujudkan impiannya mati di tangan _kira_? Bukankah kematian L terlalu anggun bagi seorang musuh bebuyutan?

Raito tidak mampu mengantisipasi suratan pesan terakhir L yang menusuk dalam ke nalurinya. Suratan yang menggunjingkan kemanusiaan, lebih lagi mempertanyakan arah yang kini akan ditujunya.

_Tentu saja jalan menuju dunia baru dan aku sebagai dewanya._

Di detik terakhir, L bahkan masih sempat mengguruinya. Raito geram. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat dalam pangkuannya, menunggu ayahnya kembali membawa keterangan rumah sakit yang mengesahkan kematian L.

Shuuichiro kembali dengan wajah jauh lebih letih daripada biasanya, penat dengan kedatangan duka satu demi satu mengguncang dinding emosi yang sekuat tenaga dijaga keutuhannya. Ia berhenti di hadapan rekan sejawatnya, berbisik teguh namun menyiratkan kelirihan, "Ryuuzaki telah tiada."

_Bagus!_

"SIALAN!" Raito menggebrak meja di hadapannya dengan ekspresi perih sekaligus angkara. Tubuhnya melesat cepat.

"Raito," Shuuichiro terkesiap, "kau mau ke mana?"

_Ini waktunya mengambil _Death Note_ milik Rem sebelum yang lain mengambilnya dan melihat nama L di sana._

"_Shinigami_, tunjukkan dirimu!" Raito berseru marah, seolah meminta pertanggungjawaban, "Kau harus tahu ini!" Ia mengambil langkah lebar-lebar, mempercepat jalannya. Tentu saja Raito tahu ke mana Rem pergi untuk menuliskan nama Watari dan L tanpa diketahui orang-orang tim investigasi.

_Ini sangat mudah._ Raito menatap kosong kuburan Rem-tumpukan pasir- dengan _Death Note_ tergeletak pasrah di atasnya bagai mahkota kemenangannya, tropi yang telah dipegang bergiliran namun akhirnya tetap kembali ke tangannya.

"Semuanya kemari!" panggilnya setelah menyembunyikan _Death_ _Note_ di punggungnya.

Anggota tim investigasi mengamati tumpukan pasir dalam ruang kontrol mesin, bertanya-tanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Apa ini? Pasir?"

_Dewa._ "Apapun itu dan apapun yang telah terjadi," Raito menggumam, "_Shinigami_, manusia, _Kira_, siapapun yang membunuh Ryuuzaki, aku akan membalaskan dendamnya."

Semua orang memandangnya, Raito berdiri kaku di hadapan mereka dengan tatapan cadas. Suaranya semakin teguh berkumandang, mengucap kata-kata melankolis kosong semata, "Hanya dengan menyelesaikan khasus ini, aku bisa mengantar kepergian Ryuuzaki, demikian juga pada Watari, dan semua korban. Ini demi umat manusia."

Tepukan Shuuichiro di bahunya seolah mengerti beban kesedihan dan kemarahan yang ditanggung putranya, sekaligus dukungan moril pada keputusan penuh tekadnya. Demikian juga yang lain bergumam setuju.

Namun masih tertinggal jejak-jejak keraguan dalam diri Matsuda, ia sedikit mengingkari dengan melangkah mundur, "Uh-Tapi kita akan mati juga pada akhirnya…Seperti hari ini."

"Matsuda-san, kalau kau takut terbunuh, maka kusarankan kau meninggalkan tempat ini," Raito menanggap sinis, tapi sarannya sebenarnya lebih diimplisitkan agar Matsuda berpikir dua kali sebelum memutuskan terus berada di dalam tim investigasi. Raito tidak menjamin sedikitpun ia bisa menjaga jumlah tim investigasi dalam kuantitas yang sama. Bila memang diperlukan, bila ada bibit L yang belum habis dipangkas tertanam dalam benak mereka, tanpa ragu, pada saat itu Raito akan membabatnya sebelum bibit itu bertunas, "Tim ini hanya berisi orang-orang yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya."

Pesan implisit itu tentu saja tidak dapat ditangkap Matsuda, percampuran harga diri dan kenaifan masih mewarnai keputusan Matsuda yang masih terbilang muda dan kurang pengalaman di banding teman-temannya yang lain, "Kau benar, tentu saja aku tidak bermaksud keluar…Kenapa kau semakin terdengar seperti Ryuuzaki?"

Raito tidak menjawab keluhan Mastuda, ia keluar dari ruangan karena tidak lagi bisa menahan dirinya. Matanya berkilat memandang dunia ideal yang sebentar lagi akan tiba, menjadi nyata, tergores ceritanya dalam kitab peradaban manusia. Lebih indah lagi karena dunia itu hanya akan bergerak karena ia adalah porosnya. Senyum kemenangan mengembang semakin lebar hingga menyakitkan sendi-sendi rahangnya.

_Aku akan menjadi dewa._

**--HF-Smile--**

Bertahan, berjuang. Menunggu, mengejar. Terus berjalan, menyusuri jalan tanpa akhir meskipun tujuan sudah begitu dekat di pelupuk mata.

Apa yang salah? Apa yang salah dalam idealisme Yagami Raito sampai rintangan datang silih berganti, seperti musim hujan yang tidak pernah berakhir? Obesesinya selalu dipadankan dengan kebutuhan akan dunia yang lebih baik. Lalu mengapa antisipasi dari pihak oposisi terus berusaha menjegalnya, menantikan celah yang dibuatnya tanpa kesengajaan, membobol dari sana layaknya perampok.

Raito selalu waspada, selalu teliti, tidak pernah meninggalkan lubang di benteng yang nyaris selesai dibangunnya.

Satu saja kelemahan sepele yang tidak penah ia pedulikan, _lelah_.

Ia lelah menjaga diri, hidup di dunia yang lain dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, meskipun secara harafiah mereka tinggal di bawah langit yang sama. Ia lelah mendaki meskipun puncak gunung kedikjayaan telah menyediakan singgasana.

Di waktu yang tidak orang tahu, suasana hatinya terguncang, menyengsarakannya dalam ketersesatan, terkunci dalam kegelapan yang tidak dikenalnya. Lebih mudah hilang dalam kekelaman bola matanya, meskipun gelap, berkelok-kelok layaknya labirin, selalu ada cahaya di sana yang menuntunnya. Lebih mudah tenggelam dalam kuasa L, ia tidak mati kehabisan nafas atau tercekik, tapi ia berlabuh di sana.

_Ryuuzaki_.

Nama itu terngiang salah di telinganya. Nama yang seharusnya sudah dibuang tahunan lalu dari benaknya karena masih ada banyak nama opositor yang perlu dikejar dan dihapus dari daftar pembangkang.

Raito terdorong, terpicu begitu saja membalik-balik halaman _Death Note_ yang penuh nama, mematrikan belasan tahun berlalu setelah hari di mana L menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Pikiran ini tidak pernah muncul dalam benaknya, bahkan dalam kesadaran terdalamnya. Tapi ketika kekosongan membengkak, menghancurkan kepercayaan diri, ia merasa perlu menilik kembali tonggak yang menjadi titik balik kesuksesannya saat ini.

_Lawliet_.

Raito menekuri sederet pendek rangkaian huruf-huruf yang membentuk identitas asli L, sekaligus yang menjadi senjata untuk mencabut nyawanya. Selama ini ia tidak terlalu perduli dengan nama L yang sebenarnya, identitas itu dikejarnya hanya untuk menghancurkan sang pemiliknya.

Sekali lagi eksistensi itu hadir, walaupun wujudnya tak lagi dapat disentuh. Keberadaan ragawinya tidak lagi dapat dirasakan. Embun telah menghilang dari pagi. Matahari tidak pernah terbit dari malamnya, kekosongan semakin menghimpitnya. Mendadak ia perlu sekali lagi menemui L...

Untuk bereuni…

Dan berkenalan.

**--HF-Smile--**

Bahkan sampai di peristirahatan terakhirnya, nama L yang sebenarnya tidak terukir di pancangan tugu batu. Ia adalah orang tanpa identitas, keberadaannya diibaratkan roh tanpa raga. Dirasakan kehadirannya, tapi tidak pernah nyata dalam proses penuaan waktu.

Raito meletakan satu tangkai lili putih di atas gundukan tanah, yang dipercaya terdapat jenazah L di sana –kalau belum kembali ke awal penciptaannya, tanah dan debu. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan nisan L, memandanginya seperti memandangi mahluk aneh yang pernah dikenalnya, intens.

Jadi apakah L adalah mimpi?

Bukan, Raito yakin akan hal itu. Ia bertarung dalam pertaruhan hidup-mati dengan L, memenangkan hati L lewat percintaan rahasia mereka, memeluk sisa-sisa kehangatan tubuh L setelah nyawanya tak lagi tersemat di sana. L bukanlah mimpi, dia terlalu nyata sampai mengaduk-aduk logika sekaligus emosi Raito, ia adalah Lawliet.

Membuka kotak memori, hipotesa bergerak ke arah kegilaan. Dulu kedengarannya tolol, mustahil, paradigma mencintai Lawliet, rival terberat, laki-laki. Tapi sekarang sangat masuk akal, meskipun tetap terdengar gila.

Lagipula tidak perlu penrasionalan untuk itu, tidak perlu masuk akal. Kekosongan yang kini dirasakan Raito adalah autentisitas. Paradigma-paradigma baru yang sangat terlambat mengisi penuh pikirannya. Sel takdir menyatu dengan bunda alam, melahirkan dua kesetaraan yang diletakan pada sisi yang berseberangan. Kenapa kepingan kesetaraan itu tidak disandingkan bersama, masih merupakan misteri yang disimpan Pencipta, namun tidak salah lagi kepingan setara itu akan mencari cara untuk dipertautkan, tidak perduli melalui gender, ataupun paradoks yang sesungguhnya saling melengkapi.

Raito yakin mereka dijatuhkan dalam kategori kedua, bila tidak, bisa saja Lawliet adalah Misa, atau wanita mana saja yang mungkin akan dicintainya dan menjadi akhir perjalanan panjangnya. Tapi sauh telah ditambatkan pada Lawliet. Manifestasi dari wanita dan semua yang menjadi impian, obsesi, dan cintanya.

Raito pun sepertinya dapat memahami perkataan Lawliet di kesilaman. Mimpi tidak mungkin menjadi nyata tanpa realitanya. Mimpi tidak akan mengambil wujudnya di dunia tanpa pemimpi. Mimpi bergantung pada pemimpinya, ingin dibebaskan dari kemayaan ilusi. Sementara pemimpi tidak akan memiliki realita hidup tanpa menggapai mimpi yang sama artinya dengan mati. Mimpi dan realitanya bersahut-sahutan, dipintal benang harapan, membentuk keselarasan dalam poros keseimbangan.

Siapa sang mimpi dan siapa sang realita, Raito masih meragukan keabsahan prediksi Lawliet, atau ia hanya tidak mau mengakui keperihan yang telah menganga?

_Belum, tidak sekarang._

Tanpa sadar, di luar kemampuannya mengatasi lamunan menilik kembali konteks dirinya dan Lawliet, setetes air mata jatuh ke pangkuan mahkota lili seputih jiwa yang tidak pernah terkontaminasi dosa. Memohon pengampunan, bentuk penyesalan keterlambatan; karena waktu tidak bisa diputar ulang, karena harga diri buta, karena sekarang ia hanya bisa menapaki samsara yang dibangunnya sendiri.

_Bagaimana sebuah mimpi menjadi nyata_

_Ketika realita tidak lagi menyahut?_

_Selain berjalan sendiri sampai redup dan padam…._

**--HF-Smile--**

**Catatan Akhir : **Saya membuat ini dalam kegebu-gebuan setelah lama tidak menghasilkan karya, setelah bosan dilalap tugas yang tiada akhir, setelah kehilangan file-file berharga di komputer, setelah mengalami tekanan batin jauh lebih dari represi fisik, juga di tengah suasana rindu rumah, makanya di sini pekat suasana kerinduan. Bedanya saya masih bisa pulang ke rumah kapan saja, tapi Raito tidak bisa. Selamanya menjadi mimpi yang berkelana, tidak ada medium yang mampu menampungnya selain L.

Saya menyadari sepanjang penulisan saya membuat kiasan dan ada beberapa kosa kata yang dengan nista saya comot dari lembar literatur saya (lumayan kan literatur, memperkaya khasanah kosa kata? ). Supaya pembaca tidak repot membuka-buka kamus, di sini saya menyertakan arti beberapa kosa kata yang mungkin kedengaran asing:

**Interspasi :** di antara jarak/ruang, mengacu pada dalam.

**Surealis : **orang yang tenggelam dalam alam bawah sadarnya..

**Esoteris : **bersifat khusus, rahasia, terbatas.

**Enigma : **(kalau ini _sih_ sebenarnya bulat-bulat saya ambil dari bahasa inggris, dan dipakai sebagai judul fic milik **Eila**) teka-teki, ucapan yang membingungkan.

**Asa :** harapan (sepertinya yang ini familiar buat banyak orang, tapi supaya tidak ada kerancuan, saya sertakan juga).

**Proyeksi :** 1. gambar suatu benda yang dibuat rata (mendatar) atau berupa garis pada bidang datar. 2. Perkiraan tentang keadaan masa yang akan datang menggunakan data yang ada.

**Samsara :** sengsara

_So_, bagaimana, Teman-teman? Setelah berabad-abad rasanya saya tidak menulis, saya jujur dibuat pusing mengungkapkan pikiran saya ke dalam wujud kata-kata. Sampai detik-detik cerita ini dipos pun, saya masih merasa banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. Jadi saya mohon penilaian, saran, dan kritik lewat _review_. _I'll be waiting, always_.


End file.
